The Dream
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Yuri has a dream of Jiro, Riki, and Ramon all in love with her and they have odd ways to kill each other to get Yuri!


**A/N: The italics are Yuri's dream that she's having. Also this is my FIRST Kamen Rider fic; sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider Kiva.**

* * *

_In 1986 Jiro, Ramon, and Riki were all making plans to destroy each other and get Yuri all to themselves, "HA! That stupid Ramon wouldn't even know what hit him when I throw these awesome water balloons at him!" Jiro exclaimed as he was in the café's restroom filling balloons up with water._

_As Jiro was talking to himself about killing Ramon with water balloons; Ramon was plotting on how to destroy Jiro, "If I grab him by the back of the neck, drag him to the bathroom and flush his head down the toilet, I can kill him and have Yuri all to myself!" Ramon laughed as he sat in one of the chairs at a table in the café waiting to greet people._

_Just then Yuri walked over to Ramon, "What's this about flushing Jiro's head down the toilet?" Yuri asked as she cocked her head to the left while standing next to Ramon who was still sitting in a chair by a table that was by a window._

_"Nothing, just a joke I thought up." Ramon replied innocently as he got up out of the chair and looked at Yuri in the eyes._

_"Okay, just don't actually flush his head down the toilet or he will get pretty angry at you and probably even try to kill you." Yuri replied then she turned around and walked off to go put more water in a dish for the dog, __Buruman_

_Little did they know that Jiro saw the whole thing by peaking from a corner, "Sucker, Ramon is going to kill me by flushing my head down the toilet? How pathetic." Jiro said then he backed up a few steps into the restroom then he came out of the restroom with a suit case like nothing was wrong._

_Meanwhile Riki was sitting outside in the parking lot plotting on how to destroy both Ramon and Jiro, "I… must… have… Yuri… all… to myself… and I… know how… to keep my enemies… out of my way, I…will kill… them… by running… them over…with a car." Riki said then he got up and began looking for a car to run over Ramon and Jiro with._

_A few hours later Jiro got his water balloons ready to kill Ramon with while he stood right outside the café, "RAMON! COME OUT YOU DIRTY DOG!" Jiro yelled then he got ready to throw a water balloon at Ramon._

_Ramon came out of the café to see what Jiro wanted and when he came out, he got hit with a bunch of water balloons! "SUCKER!" Jiro yelled as he laughed while still throwing water balloons at Ramon._

_"You'll pay for that Jiro!" Ramon yelled then he started running right for Jiro._

_Jiro tried to keep Ramon back but Ramon just kept on coming at him, "Stay back you demon!" Jiro yelled as he began to run away from Ramon, but Ramon caught up to Jiro and grabbed him by the back of the neck, "What are you going to do to me?" Jiro asked as he looked at Ramon through the conner of his right eye._

_"I'm gonna flush your head down the toilet!" Ramon replied then he began to drag Jiro to the restrooms._

_"That's impossible! No one can flush heads down the toilet!" Jiro yelled as he and Ramon approached the stalls._

_"Oh really?" Ramon asked as he shoved Jiro's head into the toilet and flushed it!_

_"AAHH!" Jiro screamed as he tried to get his head out of the toilet, but Ramon kept on shoving his head back into the toilet._

_Meanwhile Riki was in a truck that was right at the front door ready to plow threw the door, "Yuri… will be… mine and… nobody… can stop… me... from… making her… my bride." Riki said then he hit the gas and the truck plowed threw the door and inside the café. Yuri ducked behind the counter trying not to get hit by Riki and his insane driving. Riki drove the truck right into the restrooms, plowed threw all of the stalls until the truck finally died, "Did... I get… you… two… posers?" Riki asked as he jumped out of the truck and onto the floor._

_Jiro threw a bunch of stall doors off of him and Ramon, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jiro yelled as he pointed his index finger at Riki._

_"I… was… trying to… kill… you two…so I… could have…Yuri… all to… myself." Riki replied as he began walking towards Jiro._

_"Well, that's not gonna happen!" Jiro yelled then he turned into his Fangire form._

_Just before Riki and Ramon turned into their Fangire forms a bright light shined on them._

Yuri opened up her eyes, sat up in bed, looked around then she laid back down in her bed, "It was all a bad dream." Yuri sighed as she put both of her hands on her face and began rubbing her face.

Then Yuri heard Jiro, Riki, and Ramon all fighting outside, so she got up out of bed, looked out her window and saw them all throwing stuff at each other and Jiro screamed, "YURI WILL BE ALL MINE AND NOT YOURS!"

Yuri then fainted on the floor.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please Review!**


End file.
